Souls
by Friki
Summary: Advertencia leer bajo su propia responsabilidad. A.U
1. Chapter 1

Infinitas gracias por leer…

**Advertencia leer bajo su propia responsabilidad. **

Ok; ¡Chilenisima! dijiste que nada sería lo suficientemente "loco" y espero que mantengas esa idea, esto es demasiado demente y créeme que se del tema así que entiendo si no te gusta, porque tampoco es de mis favoritos y aun estoy renuente a publicar; ¡Hermanita!, tuve una cena exquisita, jajajajaja, no ya enserio ni Basi se quiso comer esa cosa jajajajaja, lo peor es que lo termine jajajaja, un concejo no crean en las imágenes de la comida congelada, ¡MIENTEN!, _jajajaja_ (_zzz zzz zzz… ¡ah!, si , lo siento Jess ya, zzz, zzz, si ya público y me voy a la cama_); En fin es todo lo que pude escribir antes de quedarme dormida, ¡un abrazo!, ¡Tengan un excelente día y un condenadamente divertido fin!; ¡sonrían a horrores!; y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

¿Cómo comienza nuestra historia?; Comienza con una mañana cualquiera; en un pueblo de tantos. Comienza con un par de jóvenes huyendo del murmureo para encontrarle lugar a su amor. Comienza con los sueños y esperanzas inherentes a la felicidad. Así es como comienza la historia. Su boda estaba próxima pero eso solo les imbuía desasosiego. Faltando veinticuatro horas para el enlace ambos jóvenes partieron. Atravesaron a trote la plaza; tomados de la mano esquivaban los tenderetes de los vendedores; soltando carcajadas de dicha batallaban contra el gentío, colmado de mujeres con canastas que buscaban complacer el llanto de sus hijos con algún dulce. Todos en la ciudad sabían que estaban a punto de casarse, porque las familias se encargaron de invitar al pueblo entero.

–Qué tipo más afortunado–, mascullaban los hombres en una carreta viendo pasar a la felicidad.

El valle, sin duda, es un lugar hermoso. Manantiales de agua cristalina y el sol no revisita la tentación de crear arcoíris. El olor a hierba volaba montado en las alas de las mariposas perfumando el ambiente. El roció de las flores humedecía a gotillas la sed de la tierra y una parvada de pajarillos agrestes cruzaba deformando las nubes con sus aleteos. Agitado, Rick se dejó anegar los sentidos de vida y esto le rebozo el pecho de felicidad. Se vio obligado a respirar tan hondo como pudo, tenía el corazón apretujado en el puño y las entrañas se le habían vuelto montones de tierra suelta. La perfección del mundo radica en la capacidad de percepción en los humanos; y a Rick aquella perfección le golpeaba con brutalidad. Nada, puede ser mejor que aquel paisaje; entonces se dio cuenta su error al advertir el tacto de Kate en el hombro. La tierra suelta del vientre se volvía fina arenilla deslizándosele como lava ardiente en la piel. Un simple toque le tentaba las ansias; y sin remedio, sin represión, se viro tomando a la tentadora por la cintura e impregnándola con el calor que le provoco. La beso más por instinto que por sapiencia, haciendo a las rodillas resbalar hasta tocar el campo. Al notarla asfixiada, él le permitió un resquicio para respirar.

–en unas horas–, el chico se recordó, guareciéndola en su pecho para mantener la cordura.

–Rick– los ojos de la mujer centellaban. Invocando la locura del joven.

–Es cuestión de tiempo–, se dijo cuándo la fuente de su delirio le forzó a mirarla. –un beso, la castidad de un beso bastara por ahora…– se convenció.

Cansados, ambos se quedaron dormidos bajo la sombra del viejo roble. La pacifica brisa pronto atrajo nubarrones que se postraron sobre ellos como una manta. Una gota cayó sobre el parpado del chico despertándole. Alzo la mirada al cielo divisando la proximidad de la tormenta, quiso entonces prevenir a la mujer. La serenidad en el rostro le lleno de ternura. Inmortalidad, la deseo con tanta fuerza, solo para poder verla eternamente; para seguir sintiendo la textura de su piel.

–tanto la deseas ¿eh? –un trueno adquiría voz o eso le pareció, porque aquel espíritu tronaba ronco e implacable –¡oh! Pobre mortal ingrato que para su ventura no sabe quién clama; quizás es mejor que nunca lo sepas.

El joven buscaba sin conseguir advertir de donde emanaba el peligro. Un ángel, un demonio, ¿qué clase de ser era aquel tramposo? Que estaba tan atento a su pensamiento. Más le valía no acercarse con la intención de algún daño.

–¿tanto le amas?... ¿ que estarías dispuesto a hacer para salvarla? – se burlaban.

–no te acerques ya seas bestia, hombre o espíritu no permitiré que le dañes

–ingenuo chico, no es de mi de quien debes preocuparte, pero del tiempo, de la misma vida o del temible destino es de quienes debes tomar cuidado...

–que sabes tú… exijo que me lo digas…

–¿tu exiges? … Pobre mortal… exiges ser salvado de tu destino… ya llegara el tiempo en el que debas decidir, hasta entonces ten paciencia…

Un remolino le helo el pecho. Aquello le pareció una total incongruencia, como si el valle hubiera salido de la realidad del mundo. Al viento le basto un soplo para desvanecer la oscuridad y regresar la vida. Un sueño. Una pesadilla. Los nervios le jugaban una mala pasada. Nada hay a que temer. Sin embargo le habían vaciado la alegría de los ojos.

El sol anuncio el día. Pero Kate hacia mucho que había despertado. El tocado de flores le rodeaba la cabeza. Jugueteaba con las manos en el regazo mientras su madre vocifera inquieta. Tímidamente levanto la vista permitiéndose una breve mirada en el espejo. Sonrió, cuando por un segundo se pareció a si misma desconocida. Una mujer feliz, era lo que veía en el reflejo. Era ella. En verdad era ella. Con trabajo consiguió que las piernas sostuvieran su peso. Al subir al carruaje su padre le deposito un beso en la mejilla junto con sus deseos de dicha. Las campanadas se revelaban agolpándole las emociones en las entrañas, y escucho sobre el trote de los caballos a la parvada de palomas que se echó a volar atravesando el cielo ennegrecido que amenazaba con comenzar a llorar. Nadie esperaba que fuera el presagio de la tragedia.

–Ya no tardaran en llegar–, Rick conversaba en la entrada de la iglesia. Un hombre le robaba la sonrisa con un murmullo al oído.

Uno de los caballos se había desbocado provocando la volcadura del carruaje. La encontró apenas viva. El vestido blanco se manchaba de salpicaduras de la lluvia en la tierra. Las rodillas de Rick se hundían sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte. En el último de los alientos le beso tierna. "Rick", imploro mientras la fuerza le abandonaba la mano. Un torbellino le tragaba arrojándole a la demencia cuando la mujer del regazo perdió el brío de los ojos. Enloquecido. Cegado por el dolor corrió al valle, vociferando amenazas al cielo.

–mi pequeño amigo…has venido a buscar culpables…lamento no ser la causa de tu disgusto…

–regrésala… sé que puedes hacerlo… devuélvemela

–no, mi querido amigo… no está dentro de mis facultades regresarle la vida a los cuerpos… pero bien puedo ayudarte si así lo deseas... bien puedo olvidar que existes hasta que cumplas tu capricho de ser feliz

Y asi es como continua nuestra historia. Con la búsqueda; con el capricho de encontrarla en el tiempo; con la esperanza de que sus caminos vuelvan a cruzarse. Con él viendo pasar los años, las décadas, los siglos. Esperando la misericordia del destino. Esperándola. Anhelándole. Cumpliendo la promesa, de amarle. Condenado a su ausencia. Rebuscándose entre rostros extraños sin posibilidad del encuentro. Él espero. Vagando en el tiempo y los años corrían desencadenando la desesperación. Sin saberlo había firmado su condena. La desgracia de la inmortalidad arrancándola poco a poco de la memoria junto a cada una de sus vidas. Ya no está seguro de su aroma. El color de sus ojos es una mezcolanza de tonos. Y se pregunta continuamente, si la descubrirá, si su cuerpo será diferente, si su rostro habrá cambiado, si ella podrá recordarlo.

–"Kate" – balanceaba las piernas desde la saliente de la azotea. – seguirá ese siendo tu nombre– suspiro.

El brillante historiador le cerró los ojos al cielo derramándole una lagrima al destino; y arrepentido de la esperanza se devolvió a la seguridad del edificio, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que la encontrara mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **JessTELLOBO; Guiguita; Monita; Chilefan; Verispu**; por sus comentarios…

Ok; ¡hombre!, ¡Verispu! Unos tratando en vano de hacer de mí una persona "cuerda" y tu agradeciéndome la locura, ja, gracias; ¡Chilenita!, que susto me diste, por un segundo creí que no habría postres; ¡Chilenisima! más que la comida saludable me agrada todo lo que me preparas, así que ¿Cómo? No podría gustarme algo que hicieras tú; ¡Hermanita!, quien crees que hizo espaguetis… sip… yo… ja, y he descubierto otra de mis virtudes, realmente sabían muchísimo mejor que la comida congelada de la otra vez pero deje un pequeño desastre. Bueno escuadrón, salí después de limpiar el "experimento" y llegue tardísimo así que con trabajos y pude escribir esto antes de caer dormida. En Fin; de corazón un ¡Abrazo!; ¡sonrían!; ¡diviértanse!; ¡tengan un insólito fin de semana! Y sobre todo ¡Sean libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mio..

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**II**

Salió de casa con media taza de café en el estómago y su portafolio de piel rumbo al trabajo. Esa mañana comenzaría de practicante en el museo. Pasadas tres cuadras se metió en el subterráneo. Cientos de personas seguramente ocuparían el asiento que está usando. Desconocidos. Simples rostros que se desfiguran por la poca relevancia para nuestros sentidos. Hace frio. Es una maldita mañana fría y ese hombre tirita en la salida de la estación, fingiendo dormir se engaña para no recordar el clima. Nadie. Nadie de los miles de personas puede sentir empatía por ese tipo. Nadie siquiera le regala una sonrisa. Esta ahí a diario y es tan invisible como la humanidad de los transeúntes. Kate apretó la mandíbula. Quizá con el tiempo se volvería uno de ellos, se volvería ciega, pero esa mañana aun podía ver.

–Tome…–se inclinó para obsequiarle el abrigo.

–gracias…–murmuro pero la mujer se había ido, perdiéndose entre el gentío. –eres una buena chica Katherine… –, el mendigo sonreía.

Es una persona callada, de esas que con pronunciar cuatro frases ya les molesta la garganta. En realidad no le interesa que las personas le escuchen, parecer inteligente le aburre. Si tenía suerte se limitaría a ir al trabajo y de vuelta a su eterna búsqueda. Miro el reloj, es temprano, si entra, seguramente no perderían el tiempo y tendría que comenzar de inmediato. Se sentó en un peldaño de las escaleras, saco el libro que había conseguido en la tienda de segunda mano que frecuentaba, la gente no sabe que lo que considera "basura" es en verdad la esencia misma del escritor. Siempre ha creído que le encantaría ser uno de ellos, esos seres tienen la capacidad de no solo de viajar a lugares inhóspitos y desconocidos sino que además te arrastran con ellos, es como si nos prestaran sus ojos para ver y la piel para sentir. Le encantaría pero ahora solo deja que el tiempo llegue. Ha de venir, ha de llegar el día en el que regrese la vida a las manecillas del reloj, en el que llegue de nuevo el aire a sus pulmones, pero por ahora se limita a permanecer sentado en ese peldaño.

–Buen libro…–una demencial chica que había salido sin abrigo le sonrió distrayéndole de aquel interesante párrafo.

–Disculpe –, levanto la vista todavía pensativo y ausente. –es a mi…

–si… el libro es muy bueno…

–Claro…– farfullo apeándose. Ya le habían arruinado la mañana.

–¿Trabaja aquí?... – sonrió. –yo comienzo hoy… estoy algo nerviosa…pero también emocionada– se balanceo sobre los talones intentado mantener el calor.

–Será mejor que entres o terminaras congelándote…–, resoplo. Era una de esas novatas entusiastas.

–si por supuesto…– comenzó a subir los escalones. –Usted no viene…– señalo la entrada.

–luego... primero necesito un café….

–¡ah!... ¿puedo ir con usted?... quiero decir que me seria de ayuda si luego me muestra el lugar….

–No…ese no es mi trabajo…– espeto sin importarle sonar rudo.

Ese tipo amargado no va arruinarle su primer gran día. No es más que un idiota zombi con un estupendo gusto en libros, además de guapo. Bueno no habría de ser imprudente, quizá solo este teniendo un mal día. Después de un segundo el lugar no le dio tiempo para pensar en otra cosa y el amargado sucumbió abatido por la majestuosidad de aquella bóveda. Sonrió. Solo aquellos pisos pueden hacer resonar así las pisadas, es como si ellos mismos supiesen la importancia de lo que resguardan sus muros y con el eco le revistieran de solemnidad.

–Tú debes ser Kate…– una mujer revisaba la hoja sujeta por un enorme clip de metal a una tabla de madera. –bienvenida… –le sonrió. –eres puntual y eso es bien visto aquí…

–gracias… – murmuro apenada acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

–¿qué le paso a tu abrigo?... –arqueo las cejas –necesitas un buen abrigo en esta ciudad…– amonesto con el bolígrafo.

–Es una larga historia… – se limitó a decir.

–ven conmigo te enseño el lugar y luego te llevo a la oficina de tu jefe… ese flojo aun no llega pero es uno de los mejores historiadores del país… cuando se digna a hablar cuenta las teorías más locas… al principio nadie las tomaba muy enserio hasta que después las investigaciones las confirmaron desde entonces nadie ha vuelto a reírse… ni cuando él mismo dice que está bromeando…

–¿es difícil de tratar?…– le cuestiono. Por como la mujer se expresaba de su jefe seria especial trabajar con él.

–o no… para nada… solo déjalo en paz y estarás bien…él viene "trabaja" y en cuanto es la hora de irse se marcha a casa… supongo que es un tipo tranquilo…porque en realidad no socializa mucho…– la mujer se encogió de hombros. –no sé mete con nadie y nadie se mete con él…

La fila de la cafetería era atroz. Lástima que tiempo es lo que le sobra. Resoplo. Acaso las almas tienen edad. El dolor puede ser desvirtuado por los años. La sabiduría a diferencia de lo que muchos piensan, no la otorga el tiempo, ni siquiera las mal sobreestimadas "experiencias", no, lo que te hace ser no es otra cosa más que tú mismo, son tus decisiones pero para el mundo es más fácil culpar a las "circunstancias. "Prioridades" les dicen, ¿Cuáles son tus Prioridades? Y en base a ellas se desglosara tu vida y en su particular caso la eternidad. Él decidió no rendirse aunque bien pudo quedarse a padecer las "circunstancias" unos años, ahora en cambio estaba condenado a no dejar de ser. Nació cuando no había historia, cuando el mundo le conocía como noticia; todo aquel conocimiento sería un secreto maravilloso si le importara por menos un poco. Pero su "Prioridad" era otra. Así que sé auto suprimió pues el mundo le da lo mismo. Todo dentro de él es oscuro, ya esta tan apagado que solo bastaría que la tierra le cubriera.

–No reconocerías al destino ni aunque ya lo hubieras vivido cien veces los seres humanos tiene esa capacidad– le murmuro un hombre en la fila de la cafetería.

–¿Qué?... –se volvió encontrándose con la nada.

–siguiente…– repetía el chico del mostrador sin dejarle disfrutar su desconcierto.

La dejaron en la oficina de su jefe. "Al parecer no ha llegado todavía, espéralo aquí, seguramente está por llegar", le dijo. Sostenía el pequeño maletín de cuero en las rodillas. Un intento de lucir "profesional". Era un despacho interesante. Demasiado austero pero elegante. Un librero, un escritorio, un archivero y tres sillas. Era frio, ni una sola fotografía en la repisa, ni flores, ni una placa con el nombre de su jefe, ni algún trasto que evidenciara la conducta de ese hombre. Era un sitio impersonal que estaría limitado solo a ser una monótona oficina de un monótono tipo. La puerta se abría y los nervios del estómago le hacían erguirse.

–Usted ¿quién es?…– Rick frunció el ceño al ver a esa chica sentada en una silla delante del escritorio.

No recuerda que tuviera que recibir gente. Algunos profesores le buscan con frecuencia para invitarlo a dar charlas en colegios y universidades pero ellos suelen llamar para avisarle y les haga un espacio en la agenda. Sería una periodista para una entrevista, esos siempre creen que el gafete de prensa les autoriza a ser atendidos cuando lo deseen. Se quitó el abrigo y esperando una explicación se acomodó en la silla.

–hola… –saludaba reconociendo al amargado. "Vaya el mundo sí que es un lugar pequeño", pensó. –No me recuerda… –sonrió –soy yo la chica de hace un momento– recordó cuando el tipo le miro como si estuviese loca.

–eso no contesta mi pregunta… ¿Quién es usted? Y ¿Qué hace en mi oficina?

Bien, supone que debe presentarse como es debido y no solo con "hola, soy la chica de hace un rato y trabajare con usted". –Buenos días–, se apeó para tenderle la mano, pero torpe, dejo caer el maletín del regazo. –Lo siento– se disculpó inclinándose para recoger el portafolios.

–Solo conteste mis preguntas… – rodo lo ojos.

–soy Katherine Beckett y seré su nueva practicante…

Ese nombre. No se siente bien, es como si alguien le hubiese encendido el corazón de un soplo. "Katherine". "Kate". Ella. Podría ser su Kate y más preguntas le surgían devorándole. Tantos cuestionamientos le salían desbordándosele por los ojos al encontrar la garganta clausurada por la falta de aire. Una señal, cualquiera y empezaría a actuar como loco. No. No puede permitirse las mieles de la locura, no puede porque ella no le conoce y él debe de estar seguro que es Kate.


End file.
